Eye of the Storm
by DataKenobi05
Summary: Harry finds himself with the Order after his first year at Hogwarts, the rest of the summer he stays with his temperary legal guardian... Severus Snape. Not Slash. COMPLETED.
1. Prologue

Eye of the Storm  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for maybe one or two, they're the ones you don't know. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling..........sigh.  
  
Summary: Harry finds himself with the Order after his first year at Hogwarts, the rest of the summer he stays with his temperary legal guardian... Severus Snape.  
  
Author: Me!  
  
Series: This is my new series called 'The Storm'.  
  
Authors Note: I have been reading a lot of Severitus stories but I'm not sure if this follows one or not. I dont ever really know what they are.  
  
Authors Note#2: I will be updating my other series called 'the boy who lived' but I'm at sort of a writers block for that.  
  
Authors Note#3: Things in italics are memories.  
  
Reviews: Please! No flames unless they're useful. Constructive critisism is welcome and almost incouraged (almost) ;).

* * *

  
  
"Hatred does not cease by hatred, but only by love, this is the eternal rule."  
Buddha  
  
Prologue  
  
A young man was sitting behind his desk quietly fighting the turmoil that threatened to overwhelm him. It was Halloween, but most importantly it was the first anniversary of the destruction of the most dangerous wizard that ever lived. Sighing slightly the man closed his eyes only to open them instantly. He hated to close his eyes, the image of that night would replay over and over again in his mind.  
  
_The dark mark covered the space between the the heavens and the Potters house by the time he got there. Albus Dumbledore, Mad-eye Moody, and other 'Order' members had already arrived. The silence was bearing down on him so hard that it hurt his ears. Walking carefuly into the house he respectfully walked around three dead bodies. The man cringed as he looked at each in turn. James Potter, Lily Potter, and Sirius Black were all dead.Turning to face the stairs a very old looking man came down to greet him.  
  
"Ah, there you are." He said solemnly, "I will be taking young Harry to his relatives now."  
  
The younger man looked up surprisingly as the other walked over to him holding a baby boy.  
  
"The child survived? But Albus, how is that possible?"  
  
Albus Dumbledore looked at the sleeping baby then back to the younger man.  
  
"I only have theories. Only theories." He said and walked out the door.  
  
Covering up the body of James Potter he stopped to look at him. No visible scars or marks were seen, not even a bloody scratch. James' glasses had fallen off so he gently picked them up off the floor and placed them into the owners pocket. 'Not that he'll need them.' came a small voice from inside his head. After the cover was shielding all three victims he sat back on his heels.  
  
"No one deserved that Potter. Not even you."  
_  
"Severus."  
  
Looking up from his desk Severus Snape greeted the headmaster of Hogwarts School.  
  
"What can I do for you Albus?"  
  
The elder wizard looked grim as he took a seat across from his potions professor. Severus refused to meet his eyes.  
  
"I was going to ask you the same question." Dumbledore said and watched the inner struggle that made the younger man sigh and slouch in his chair.  
  
"It's been a year Albus, but I can still see it in my mind like it happened yesterday. James, Lily, Sirius, their bodies just laying there. And then the boy, that tiny baby defeated him." He stopped talking when he saw Dumbledore shaking his head.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Not defeated Severus."  
  
The younger man shifted uncomfortably but sat straight up.  
  
"So, it's not over?"  
  
A small frown formed on Dumbledore's lips as he said quietly.  
  
"We're not even close. This is just the eye of the storm."  
  
TBC  
  
Hope you like it so far. I've decided to put both the prologue and the first chapter up on the same day so you can kind of get into it.  
  
Don't forget to r-e-v-i-e-w yay!!!!!  
  
Steph 


	2. It Continues

Eye of the Storm  
  
Authors Note: This is an AU if you haven't noticed. Sirius was never the secret keeper for James and Lily, Peter was but he got away.  
  
Chapter 1 It Continues  
  
Nine Years Later  
  
Harry Potter stood looking at the mirror of Erised wondering what he was supposed to do. He could lie to his professor, or rather ex-professor but then he would risk a lot more then his oun death. The wieght of the stone was pressing on his thigh as it was hidden in his pocket.  
  
"What? What do you see?" Quirrell demanded, standing behind Harry.  
  
"I see myself being congratulated by my friends, we won the house cup." Harry said, more bravely then he felt.  
  
"He's lying."  
  
Harry shivered at the sound of Voldemort's voice.  
  
"Tell him Harry and show us that stone in your pocket."  
  
Registering what Voldemort just said, Harry started to make a run for the exit.  
  
"STOP HIM!"  
  
Quirrell snapped his fingers and Harry found himself trapped in a ring of fire, with Voldemort.  
  
"Come now Harry, give me the stone. Wouldn't you want to see your parents again? They gave their lives to save yours. All you have to do to save them is give me the stone."  
  
Harry was mesmerized as images of his parents were seen in the mirror. He took the stone out of his pocket. When he looked again Lily and James vanished.  
  
"YOU LIAR!"  
  
"Get him!" Voldemort screamed and Quirrell lunged at him, grabbing his wrist.  
  
A shrill scream was heard as Quirrell tried again but Harry touched his face and watched it turn to ash.  
  
A loud scream was heard in the chess room. Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape had been trying to help Ron Weasley and get some answers out of Hermione Granger. When the sound found the headmasters ears he motioned for Severus to go ahead.  
  
Snape entered a small room which held several vials. One was empty. Cursing softly, he took a medium sized vial out of his robe and poured all the other potions into it. He felt his body turn cold as the liquid traveled down his troat.  
  
Waisting no time, Severus walked through the fire and lost his breath.  
  
Quirrell had crumbled to nothing but black dust and Harry thought he was safe. He was wrong. Voldemort's essence came flying at him, penetrating his body. Harry felt himself being pushed back by a huge force of energy. White hot searing pain engulfed him pushing him into oblivion.  
  
Voldemort saw one of his most trusted supporters as he fled from Hogwarts. Perhaps it would be easier then he thought.  
  
Severus watched as the Dark Lord disappeared, he had saw him. The thought made him shiver but he angrily pushed it aside as he reached Harry.  
  
"Potter can you hear me?"  
  
Getting not reply, Severus picked him up along with the stone and went back through the door. Albus had already gone with Weasley and Granger by the time he reached the chess room. Trusting that they all got out safely Severus took out his wand and muttered a spell that would take him and Harry instantly to the hospital wing.  
  
Only after setting the boy down gently did Severus actualy look at him. He looked terrible, to lightly put it. Blood stuck to his face and hands, deep cuts littered his arms, and bruises were starting to form.  
  
'So it's starting again. He's beginning where he left off, with this boy.' Severus thought to himself. Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived survived the wrath of Voldemort for a second time.  
  
"His luck is running out."  
  
Snape turned around so fast it made him slightly dizzy.  
  
"Yes. Yes I believe it is headmaster."  
  
Albus motioned for Severus to follow him away from Harry's bed as Madame Pomfrey got to work.  
  
"Tell me what happened." It was a simple request that took a great deal of patience on both parts.  
  
"I'm not sure. I saw Voldemort, he's not completely dead."  
  
Dumbledore's eyes looked vacant and cold as he stared at Severus. The potions master couldn't help but look away. He wasn't sure why he could never look him in the eye sometimes, maybe it was because of his past or maybe he was just intimidated.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I think what I saw was a spirit or essence of some kind. He went right through him."  
  
Closing his eyes, Dumbledore knew that the wizarding worlds small window of peace had shut and locked, with Voldemort throwing away the key.  
  
"What of the stone?"  
  
"It's here in my pocket." Severus said now looking directly at the headmaster.  
  
"Good. Very good. Now listen carefuly, I want you to take it to Mount Thelaya and drop it into the volcano."  
  
Snape looked around as if he was lost.  
  
"That's it?"  
  
Albus nodded. "Nicolas Flamel needed a way to get rid of the stone if it ever came to it. Putting a charm on the volcano makes the stone vulnerable only to that."  
  
Severus nodded his understanding and headed for the doors.  
  
"Oh and Severus." The usual twinkle was again in his eyes. "You have all my trust."  
  
"I know Albus, thank you." Saying that, he was gone.

Two brilliant green eyes were scanning the hospital wing trying to focus on anything. The whole room was a blur as Harry tried to sit up.  
  
"Please remain laying down Harry, who knows what Poppy will do to me if she sees you sitting up."  
  
Harry looked toward the sound of the voice only to see a blur of purple and grey.  
  
"Perhaps these might help."  
  
Having his glasses on, Harry could see he was indeed listening to Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"I'm glad you are awake. Your friends have been most anxious to hear of your current condintion. I do believe they will want to hear it from you."  
  
Harry's head hurt, not that it surprised him much. A run-in with Voldemort couldn't lead to good results.  
  
"Professor, may I ask you a question?"  
  
"Certainly dear boy, what is it I can answer for you?"  
  
"Is you-know-who going to be powerful again?"  
  
Dumbledore frowned slightly while sucking on a lemon drop.  
  
"I hope Voldemort will never become powerful again, but that will more than likely happen. And you do not have to skirt over his name. Fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself."  
  
Harry nodded and decided to refrain from doing that again.  
  
"What happened to Quirrell and the stone?"  
  
"Quirrell has died. Voldemort left his follower to greet dreath slowly, and as for the stone, it has been destroyed."  
  
"What about your friend Nicolas Flamel, that will mean he will die won't he?"  
  
"Yes he will die, but not for many years. Now, enough of this talk, I will show your friends in if you're ready."  
  
Harry nodded, forgetting about his headache but called Dumbledore back.  
  
"Sir I have one more question."  
  
"Of cource Harry."  
  
"What about Snape?"  
  
"Professor Snape Harry." He kindly corrected.  
  
"Yeah, sorry professor. I have been meaning to tell you, Hermione and Ron saw him jinxing my broom durning the first quidditch match."  
  
A smile reached Dumbledore's eyes as he turned back to the door. "He was not jinxing you Harry. He was saving you."

"Saving you! And I broke his concetration."  
  
Harry was just getting done telling Ron and Hermione all about Voldemort and Quirrell and the conversation he had with Dumbledore. He never did see him that day as he fell asleep as soon as the headmaster left. Now they were on the train home.  
  
"It's not your fault Hermione." Ron said irritably. "We all thought it was him."  
  
Harry agreed, he thought he had been sure Snape was out to get him.  
  
"You know, thinking about it I didn't see him at the end of the year feast." Hermione said between bites of a chocolate frog.  
  
"Yeah me niether. Maybe he got sick." Ron said, dismissing the subject.  
  
Harry looked out the window wondering about where Snape might be. Thinking about it maybe he was hurt. After all, someone had to of helped him to the hospital wing that night. After a while Harry shook away the thought of Snape helping him and got off the train. His heart sank as he realized he was going back to Number Four Privet Drive.

Severus was back at Hogwarts the next week telling Dumbledore about destroying the stone.  
  
"Something amiss Severus?" He asked as he saw him holding his arm.  
  
"I don't want to got back to him. Being a spy was hard enough the first time."  
  
Dumbledore sighed, "You won't be alone, and I have all the confidence in the world that you will do your job easily and effectively."  
  
"Yes headmaster. Excuse me."  
  
Severus left and Dumbledore started to write. When he was done twenty different letters sat in front of him, and they all started:  
  
Dear Order of the Phoenix Member...  
  
TBC

I love reviews, and to let you know I have the first five chapters typed I just need a few reviewers, more reviews more chapters! yay reviews!


	3. The Order of the Phoenix

Eye of the Storm  
  
Authors Note: Remus Lupin may seem a little out of character in this chapter.  
  
Authors Note #2: Mrs. Figg is a witch not a squib.

)-( Means scene change

Thanks to all those who reviewed! Keep them coming!

Chapter 2 The Order of the Phoenix  
  
_Dear Order of the Phoenix Member, Because of current events we will be coming together agian. Do to security reasons extra precautions will be taking place. The day you recieve this letter you will be taken to headquarters by a representative. You may be required to spend a few days at a time away from home and work, do not worry as it is being taken care of as you read this. If for any reason you loose this letter say 'inflamare letra' and it will be destroyed wherever it may be. The best of luck and safe travel to you.  
Albus Dumbledore  
_  
Folding the last letter, Dumbledore handed it to Severus.  
  
"You know what to do."  
  
"Yes headmaster."  
  
"Good luck."  
  
Without another word Severus left Hogwarts and when he got out of range he disappeared. )-( "Boy! Finish those dishes and hurry it up!"  
  
"Yes Aunt Petunia."  
  
Harry was once again under the Dursleys roof and nothing had changed. He would work all day and then at night he could take a five minute shower, eat what his aunt and uncle put out for him, and do school work. This day however, Harry had woken up extremely sick. He imagined Madame Pomfrey running about telling him to keep still and rest, but that was hardly the case where he was now. In the morning his aunt made him clean the bathroom, all of it. While he was cleaning the toilet he got sick until there was virtualy nothing left in his stomach.  
  
Being aware of her nephews illness, Petunia wrote down a list of chores to do before they got back. Vernon was at work so he couldn't get infected, but Petunia wanted to get her precious Duddy-kins out of the house, so they left. Harry was left alone with the flu. 

)-(

Dumbledore's eyes settled on each member as they arrived. Severus and Minerva McGonagall traveled throughout England and farther giving old and new members their letters about the upcoming order meeting, then sent them to headquarters. Upon his arrival, Severus was greeted bu a very angry Remus Lupin.  
  
"What the hell is he doing here? Filthy Spy."  
  
Before Snape could do anything more than roll his eyes, Dumbledore was speaking to Remus.  
  
"Yes he is a spy, but for us, you would do well to note that."  
  
"If I'm a danger to anyone here you should be in a holding cell, warewolf." Severus said, unable to let the opportunity slip by.  
  
"You son of a ....."  
  
"I believe that's you Lupin."  
  
Remus walked over to the table attempting to ignore his childhood enemy and sat next to Mad-eye Moody. Sitting around the table was Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle, and some others he had yet to meet. After a look from Dumbledore, Severus sat down as well.  
  
Clearing his throat to get the attention of the other witches and wizards, Dumbledore stood.  
  
"Thank you all for your cooperation and attendence here today. The reason I summoned you all here is to inform you that Voldemort is indeed trying to regain power again."  
  
There was a sharp intake of breath as Voldemort's name was spoken.  
  
"I have this information from two eye witnesses. One is young Harry Potter who saw Voldemort and suffered by his hand...well, by him. The other was Severus Snape who saw him flee from Hogwarts."  
  
Voices suddenly got louder at this new information as many of the newer members had children who attended Hogwarts.  
  
"Well this might be all well and good but the public will have to know as well," Moody said followed by nods of agreement.  
  
"This minister has refused to believe Voldemort is alive, and having no hard evidence he has a right to think so. Therefore, he will not release a statement in the Prophet, not will he go public about it."  
  
The talking began again as Dumbledore took, his seat. 

)-(

"You filthy boy! How dare you ruin my supper! Go to your cupboard!" Petunia yelled between sobs.  
  
"No don't! Leave my house!"  
  
Harry's uncle was just as angry as his wife when he found out that his nephew had let the food burn. It wasn't his fault really, the smell of food caused him to get sick again and he was stuck in the bathroom.  
  
"No please uncle. I have no where to go."  
  
Harry pleaded with his uncle who was enjoying every minute of it.  
  
"I don't care.  
  
That was it, Harry was pushed from the house without anything. Vernon had refused to let Harry take his wand or trunk with him and locked it all in the cupboard. Now Harry was in trouble, he was alone without money or his wand. No one would know he was missing until they got to platform nine and three quarters, and by that time he would most likely be dead.  
  
Feeling the cool breeze on his face reminded Harry of his fever and the rest of his illness. Walking down the street, Harry was so lost in thought he never saw his batty old neighbor Mrs. Figg disappear. 

)-(

"Now before I dismiss you for the eve...."  
  
Dumbledore stopped short as Arabella Figg came rushing through the front door.  
  
"Albus, Harry is gone!"  
  
The room was silent as they turned to look at the old woman.  
  
"What do you mean gone, Arabella?" Dumbledore asked perfectly calm.  
  
"They kicked him out I believe. Oh we must hurry."  
  
"Why didn't you stop Mr. Potter then? Why didn't you bring him here?" Severus asked not sounding at all concerned.  
  
"Albus told me not to do anything!"  
  
"And you did the right thing Arabella. Severus," he turned to his potions master who respectfuly looked up at him. "You will go get Harry and bring him here."  
  
Tonks almost started laughing at Snape's expression, it looked like he was offered one too many lemon drops.  
  
"Me?! Why?"  
  
"Because you have very good sence of direction and can bring Harry here without any problems." Albus said then turned to everyone else, "you may go to your assigned rooms for the evening."  
  
Remus stopped by Severus who hadn't moved. "Well go on! And make sure he gets here safely and uninjured or you will find yourself in the same situation."  
  
Without saying anything Snape stood up and gave one last look at Dumbledore and headed out into the night. 

)-(

Harry was tired, sick, and cold even though summer just started the temperature seemed to have dropped twenty degrees. Only getting as far as the small park about two blocks away from the Dursleys, Harry layed down on a bench and fell asleep.  
  
"This is ridiculous, I bet Potter just left to get some fresh air or something while his relatives sleep."  
  
Severus appeared behind Aarabella's house after leaving headquarters. He looked across the street at the Dursleys, it was dark. At least he knew looking for Potter in a cinema would do no good, he wasn't stupid, he knew vaugely that the boys aunt and uncle didn't appreciate him living there and he couldn't blame them.  
  
Taking a step out onto the sidewalk, Snape looked down both ways before heading left. He didn't really know where to look but his instincts rarely proved him wrong.  
  
"What brings you to Little Whinging Severus?"  
  
He stopped dead in his tracks and could feel the color drain from his face, taking a breath he turned around and came face to face with Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"I have some buisness to do."  
  
"Oh." Lucius said dragging out the word.  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"Me? Oh I was just looking for some members of the old gang you know. I heard our lord was spotted in Hogwarts."  
  
Severus eyed the blonde haired man suspiciously, "You know how people like to talk Lucius."  
  
"Yes well, care to join me? Soon enough we'll find out if it's true, and I want to be there for the Dark Lord, I want to show my loyalty."  
  
Severus would have laughed out loud if the situation hadn't been so serious. Lucius Malfoy was telling him he would be involved with Voldemort again. But then again, once a death eater always a death eater.  
  
That last thought made him mentally shiver, but got him to respond.  
  
"Not tonight Lucius, you know I would but I have very pressing matters to deal with at the moment."  
  
"Ah, perhaps the next time we get together then."  
  
Severus nodded and watched as Lucius walked down the street, heading in the opposite direction. 'Get together again.' The words seemed to click and Severus ran behind Figg's house, another instent and he was gone.  
  
TBC 


	4. Waisting No Time

Eye of the Storm  
  
Authors Note: The character Pende Clion is pronounced (Pen-day K-lie-on) the K is short.

* * *

Chapter 3 Waisting No Time  
  
Lucius watched, hidden, as Severus disappeared then he started to walk in the direction Snape was going. Taking another right then left he found himself outside of a rather small but well kept park. Rolling his eyes rather dramaticaly he was about to leave when a movement near the center of the park stopped him. Lucius stared for a while and thought he saw someone running away. He didn't have time to go around chasing muggles, he had more interesting things to do.

)-(

The night wind had picked up and made Harry shiver. A prickling sensation traveled over his back and stopped at the back of his neck. Wide awake from cold and fear Harry sat up and looked around, he gasped when he saw Lucius Malfoy standing only a few yards away from him. Forgetting about the cold and how tired he was, Harry ran and didn't look back. 

)-(

"I'm _telling_ you! Death eaters are going to attack!" Severus yelled at Lupin who was absolutely furious when he arrived with no Harry.  
  
"I don't care! Where is Harry?" Remus yelled back, matching his volume to Snape's.  
  
"Yes Severus, where is Harry?" Dumbledore came walking into the front hall when he heard the raised voices.  
  
"I don't know. I ran into Lucius Malfoy on my way to find him and he dropped some hints telling me he was going to attack with some other of his 'friends'. I thought you should know." Dumbledore nodded and turned to Lupin.  
  
"Go get Tonks and Mr.Shacklebolt Remus, I do believe we have some death eaters to stop. Severus," he said turning to the other wizard. "Did Lucius mention where it would be taking place?"  
  
"No Albus. I don't have a clue."  
  
Dumbledore nodded then looked at him again. "Go find Harry, and please come back with him."  
  
Severus nodded and left the protection of headquarters again. he knew the headmaster would have said 'don't come back without him', if it had been in his nature, but he knew better, show up without Harry again and be in big trouble.  
  
Dumbledore watched Severus leave then averted his attention to a young woman walking toward the house. Giving the password the woman opened the door and walked it, she spotted Dumbledore at once.  
  
"Albus Dumbledore?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh thank Merlin I got the right place. My name is Pende Clion, I would like to join the order."  
  
Dumbledore smiled warmly at her and looked her in the eyes.  
  
"I'm glad you want to, you must answer a few questions first."  
  
"Whatever it takes sir." 

)-(

Severus appeared at the same spot he left and headed down the street looking for either Harry or Lucius. Street lamps gave the only light on the deserted streets and for that he was greatful, it wouldn't help if a muggle or another one of his 'friends' saw him walking down the street in the middle of the night. After a while Snape found himself at a small park. Taking a look around he concluded quite effortlesly that Harry was infact not there and he sat down on a bench thinking of what to do next. 

)-(

Harry kept on running until he realised he was completely lost. He rarely got to go on walks and even if sometime he had gotten this far it was too dark to notice his surrounding. Remembering what he was running from he quickly looked over his shoulder, there was no Lucius Malfoy. Breathing a little easier Harry walked down an alley and sat on the ground, a few mice ran pass before he fell asleep.  
  
Standing up Severus looked around, he hadn't got any closer to figuring out where Harry was then the first time he started looking. Sighing, he started to walk toward a promising looking street. He didn't get too far before an owl swooped down in front of him dropping a letter. Looking around he didn't see anyone so he picked the letter up off the ground.  
  
_Severus Snape, first bench on the left, park. Little Whinging Surrey_.  
  
Cautiously Snape opened the letter and started to read.  
  
_Dear Mr. Snape,  
I know you are looking for the-boy-who-lived but you won't find him in any park. He's not stupid you know.  
_  
Snape snorted but continued to read.  
  
_He has fallen asleep in an alley off Sugardale Avenue. To get there simply walk to the street lamp farthest to your left and turn right on to Faerie Court, continue down the road until you reach a little candy shoppe, turn right when you pass the shoppe and go about one third of the way down, look to your right and the boy will be there.  
_  
Turning the letter over Snape looked for a name, but there was none. He didn't recognize the hand writing and he didn't get a good look at the owl so he had no idea who sent it to him.  
  
'It could be a trap.' He told himself and hesitated before remembering what Dumbledore said. It could be a trap but he was going to have to risk it.  
  
So he started traveling down the street called Faerie Court, pass the candy shoppe and down another street called Stine Road. Looking down the alley where the letter said Harry would be Snape pulled out his wand and muttered 'lumos'. The entire alley was flooded with light and there huddled in a ball was the famous Harry Potter. 

)-(

Lucius Malfoy was laughing hystericaly as two muggles were hanging upside down in mid air. He had gathered two of his closest friends and fellow death eaters to join his in the 'sport'.  
  
"I thought you said you were going to get Snape." One of the death eaters said to Lucius.  
  
"He was, occupied. Probably off doing a job for that crazy Dumbledore."  
  
The other man laughed then turned his attention to a woman walking quickly towards them.  
  
"Ah, Miss Ann, how nice of you to join us."  
  
The woman smiled then looked up sharply, "I would hurry and get done with those, someone has tipped off the order. Sooner rather then later you're going to have Mad-eye down your throat."  
  
"Damn it!"  
  
Malfoy and the other two let go of the muggles and they fell to the ground, one with a sickening thud.  
  
"Ah, music to my ears." Lucius said and before he left he waved his wand and the dark mark hovered over the muggles house. Soon more death eaters would come together to support their lord. Lucius smiled, the wizarding world will be reminded of what real power is like. 

)-(

"This is pointless! Suppose Severus was wrong, it certainly wouldn't be the first time that's ever happened."  
  
Remus was getting quite annoyed at the whole thing. They had been walking around for what seemed like hours and he was cold, and tired, and his worry for Harry was stronger then it had been a few hours ago.  
  
"Well old Dumbledore believes him. That's good enough for me." Tonks said and ran into Mad-eye who had stopped short.  
  
"There it is." He said growling in his throat.  
  
"What? Where?" Tonks stood on her tip toes to look over Moody, but she couldn't see anything.  
  
"The dark mark. On the other side of that tree."  
  
Working their way over to where Moody said it would be, the members looked up. Sure enough the dark mark hovered in the sky. Remus was the first to notice the muggles on the ground.  
  
"I hope Fudge takes this as a sign of proof."  
  
"I doubt it," Moody said and took a drink from his flask. "I doubt it."  
  
TBC 

I love all the reviews! Thank you all so much!


	5. Dudley Meets a Professor

Eye of the Storm  
  
Chapter 4 Dudley Meets a Professor  
  
The sun was already rising by the time everything was cleaned up at the muggles house. Ministry representatives erased memories of the previous night and got rid of the dark mark before anyone could question what it was. Remus, Tonks, and Moody gave their reports and a small article was printed about it, Fudge didn't want people to over react.  
  
Back at headquarters Remus was upset that Harry still wasn't found, Tonks insisted that everyone should get some sleep, Mad-eye was testing the water for poison, and Dumbledore was reading the _Daily Prophet _as calm as could be.  
  
After hearing Moody's explaination of what happened the night before, Dumbledore was a little agitated with the minister of magic. Reading the article again he knew it would just be a matter of time until Fudge did anything about it.  
  
**Muggles Found Outside Home**  
  
_Around four a.m. ministry officals were called to a muggle residence to perform a memory charm. The dark mark was seen over the house but no sign of any death eaters were found. Minister of magic, Cornelius Fudge is looking for eye-witnesses.  
_  
"They're trying to bury this!" Remus said throwing down his copy, "looking for eye-witnesses? Who does he expect to find? A talking spider! And where the hell is Harry!"  
  
"Please calm yourself Remus, I have confidence that Severus will find Harry soon if he hasn't already." Dumbledore said calmly and walked into the kitchen where Kingsley was making breakfast.  
  
"Does that guy ever sleep?" Tonks asked between yawns.  
  
"I doubt it," Remus said and slowly walked in the kitchen to get some coffee. He wouldn't sleep until he knew Harry was safe, and that was seeing him with his own eyes.

)-(

"Potter?"  
  
Snape was walking down the alley towards Harry when he woke up.  
  
"Professor?"  
  
"Good you're awake, lets go." He said quickly and started to walk in the direction he came. Harry got up and followed him.  
  
"Sir, where are we going?"  
  
"To get your things."  
  
Harry flinched slightly, that means he will have to go back to the Dursleys. Taking the facts that it was only five in the morning and that he was kicked out the night before, somehow Harry didn't think they would be too happy to see him.  
  
"But sir it's too early, my aunt and uncle won't be awake yet."  
  
"Then they'll just have to get up a little earlier then usual."  
  
Snape's tone was anything but friendly, it was just as cold and distent then ever. Harry was glad he had gotten used to his potions professor during the school year, if not he would probably have run away from him at first sight.  
  
The walk back to Privet Drive took a lot longer then the walk from. Snape rationalized that it was probably because he was tired, he had very unpleasent company, and now he would end up speaking to grumpy muggles. 'This is not going to be a pleasent day.' He thought to himself as they truned down the street toward number four.  
  
Harry was feeling sick to his stomach again as he and Snape turned down the road toward his aunt and uncle's house. It was still dark inside and there was no movement what so ever. Harry thought about what his uncle might do, then he realized he couldn't do anything, Snape was with him. 'Oh, that's comforting,' Harry thought to himself as Snape rang the door bell.

)-(

"Good morning Miss Clion, I assume you slept well?"  
  
"Oh yes Dumbledore and thank you."  
  
Other members looked at Pende skepticaly but turned back to whatever they were doing. Remus, eyes puffy and getting quite a headache turned to the newest member.  
  
"My name is Remus Lupin."  
  
"Pende Clion."  
  
"So you wanted to join us did you? It's not very easy or fun for that matter. I hope you realize the danger your putting yourself into." Remus said then took another drink of his coffee.  
  
"Oh yes, Dumbledore told me what to expect and how to prepare. I just hope I can prove myself useful," she said sincerely and looked at the clock. "Oh my! Dumbledore, you don't mind if I go and gather a few things do you? I didn't realize I would be staying more than a day."  
  
"Of cource me dear, but speak of this place to no one. If the death eaters found out the results would be deadly." He said in a warning tone.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't say a word."  
  
After saying goodby to Remus she left and headed down the street.

)-(

Severus rang the doorbell four times before a fat young boy, or what he thought was a boy, answered the door.  
  
"What?"  
  
His tone made Snape glare at the boy.  
  
"I am here to get Potter's stuff," he said and walked in, Harry at his heels.  
  
"Why do you want Ha-, you're a ....a...well one of them aren't you?"  
  
When his teacher didn't answer Harry did for him.  
  
"Yes Dudley he's a wizard. He's also a professor at my school."  
  
Dudley looked terrified and ran up the stairs holding his backside as much as he could.  
  
"Where are your things Potter?"  
  
Harry jumped, almost forgetting Snape was standing right next to him.  
  
"Under the stairs sir. The door is locked."  
  
Turning the knob he looked at Harry. "Really? I hadn't noticed." He said sarcastically, his tone never changing. But before he could do so much as whisper 'Alohamora' a rather fat man came down the stairs followed by a woman and Dudley.  
  
"You! Back again are you boy? Think we'll just take you back do you? I told you not to come back." The man shouted at Harry, not noticing the other wizard. His wife however, did.  
  
"Vernon."  
  
"You and your kind were never any good! Dumping you on our doorstep and assuming that we'll take good care of you they left. Never did have much sence that lot."  
  
"Vernon."  
  
"What Petunia?" He yelled and looked at where she was pointing.  
  
Snape was standing behind Harry giving him the death stare. He didn't appreciate it when muggles bad mouthed the wizarding community. If he really wanted to he could think of a few good hexes that would only get him a good talking to, but he was enjoying this much better. Vernon Dursley looked him very briefly in the eye before averting his gaze back to Harry. Vernon's entire head seemed to go green, then white.  
  
Harry couldn't let the opportunity pass. "Uncle Vernon this is my Potions Professor Severus Snape."  
  
While Harry was busy talking Snape unlocked the door with a spell and easily pulling out Harry's trunk turned back to Vernon who was now red in the face.  
  
"I will be taking Harry for the rest of the summer, he will be returned to you at the end of the next school year."  
  
Somehow Harry's uncle found enough courage to speak.  
  
"If you take the boy you can keep him. We don't want him back."  
  
Snape stared at the Dursleys for a while and pulled out his wand. Suddenly Petunia screamed, Vernon ran to the phone and Harry was trying very hard not to laugh. The last time Dudley had a run-in with a wizard he only got a pig tail, now he got the whole treatment. He was a pig.  
  
Snape's expression remained passive before waving his wand and turning Dudley back to normal.  
  
"Come on Potter," He said and Harry walked out the door. Shutting the door the two walked walked behind Mrs. Figg's house.  
  
"Um Professor?"  
  
Snape rolled his eyes and looked at him, "Where are we going?"  
  
"You'll find out soon enough." He said and grabbed Harry's shoulder. They vanished.  
  
TBC  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers!The next chapter Harry goes to headquarters and meets a very tired Remus Lupin. 


	6. Headquarters

Eye of the Storm  
  
Authors Note: I'm not sure if you can apperate someone else by holding on to them, but I will make it possible.  
  
Authors Note #2: This will be a father/son relationship between Harry and Snape.

* * *

Chapter 5 Headquarters  
  
That was the first time Harry ever apperated anywhere and it was a lot easier on the body then traveling by floo powder or a port-key. Wondering where he was Harry looked up at a street sign which read 'Kling Court'. Never hearing of the place before he looked at Snape.  
  
"Professor, where are we?"  
  
"Not now Potter," he said sharply and walked toward number ten.  
  
After giving a complicated password, Snape walked in followed closely by Harry.  
  
"Harry there you are!" Remus ran over to him and pulled him into a hug. "I'm so sorry I couldn't come and get you myself but I'm extremely...tired?"  
  
His last word came out almost like a question. The fact that Harry had no idea who this was was also a little unnerving.  
  
"Ah Harry, I'm glad to see you met Remus Lupin."  
  
Harry was relieved with he heard the kind and familiar voice of Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Before he continued to allow himself to be annoyed, Severus excused himself and walked down the long hallway to a staircase. Harry watched his potions professor all the way finally getting a chance to look at the house.  
  
A long hallway stretched to the back of the house, two staircases going up either side. One room off to his left was the dinning room, a closed door was toward the back which Harry only assumed was the kitchen. The room to his right was nicely furnished with comfortable black and blue couches along with matching chairs. A fireplace sat along the wall and hanging above it was a picture of a very old looking man.  
  
"Professor, who is that?" Harry asked, pointing to the picture.  
  
"Ah, that is Johnathen Rubert. He built this house for the Order around fifty years ago. Sadly, he died in the war against Voldemort.  
  
Harry nodded and heard a loud 'thud' behind him. Looking around he saw Remus Lupin on the floor.  
  
"I suppose fatigue finally got the best of him." Dumbledore said.  
  
'Um professor who is that exactly?"  
  
"A friend of your parents."  
  
Harry was going to ask more about his parents when a cold voice came from the door way.  
  
"Mr.Potters room is done headmaster." Snape said completely ignoring Harry.  
  
"Very good Severus, thank you."  
  
The potions master was about to walk away when Dumbledore spoke again.  
  
"Show Harry to his room and answer any questions he may have. I must get Remus to his room. Good night Harry, Severus."  
  
As Dumbledore left the room Harry felt like he was trapped, not between a rock and a hard place but between Snape and seclusion. If he had a choice, Harry would rather be alonebut he soon found himself following the other man up the stairs.  
  
"This is your room Potter. Remus' room is also on this floor. Now, do you have any questions?"  
  
"Yes. Where are we exactly?"  
  
"We are at the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix." He answered in a flat tone, as if he memorized the answers.  
  
"What is the Order of the Phoenix?"  
  
"It is an organization that the headmaster came up with during the dark lord's reign. The members are those who oppose him."  
  
"Okay. Thank you professor."  
  
Without another word, Snape turned on his heel and left the room. Walking over to the bed Harry layed down, as soon as his head hit the pillow he was asleep.  
  
)-(  
  
"Did you find the death eaters?"  
  
"Yes we did, but the order was too late."  
  
After he left Harry's room, Severus went downstairs to talk to Dumbledore.  
  
"What did the ministry have to say about it?"  
  
"Not much Severus."  
  
Snape took the newspaper that was handed to him and read the article.  
  
"This is ridiculous! What are they waiting for, someone to die?"  
  
Dumbledore sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, suddenly looking older then he was.  
  
"That might be what it will take. I hope it doesn't come to that, but the minister won't listen to me let alone anyone else." Dumbledore stopped for a minute and took a sip of his green tea. "Where did you find Harry, Severus?"  
  
"In an alleyway asleep. His uncle had kicked him out."  
  
The older man's eyes narrowed slightly and he looked thoughtful.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Snape looked confused before understanding the question.  
  
"I'm not sure. However, I do not think they had a very good reason."  
  
At that moment one of the few house elfs popped in.  
  
"Is masters wanting anything for breakfast?"  
  
Dumbledore looked at Snape who shook his head.  
  
"No thank you Fay. But perhaps you could make something light for the young boy upstairs."  
  
"Yes master, right away sir." The house elf said, bowing to the two wizards. With a small 'pop' she was gone.  
  
TBC 


	7. The Letter

Eye of the Storm  
  
Chapter 6 The Letter  
  
The same day Harry arrived at number ten he woke up to see Remus Lupin sitting in a chair reading next to his bed. Not wanting to disturb him, Harry just layed here quietly until he was noticed. It didn't take very long.  
  
"Good afternoon Harry. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Good. Sleep well?"  
  
Harry nodded in responce after finding his throat extremely dry. The night before had taken its toll on his body, and all Harry wanted to do was go back to sleep.  
  
"You got to stay awake Harry.'  
  
Not even realizing he closed his eyes, Harry sat up and looked around. The room he was in was magnificent. Wall-to-wall carpeting covered the floor and a huge chandelier hung from the ceiling. The walls were a soft white and the curtains a baby blue.  
  
"Do you remember what happened last night Harry?"  
  
"Snape. He came and found me in an alley."  
  
Remus nodded and helped Harry to his feet.  
  
"Do you remember who I am?"  
  
Harry nodded and looked at the older man who was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Oh good! I was hoping you remembered. Now I would rather have you call me Remus instead of Mr. Lupin or anything crazy like that. I'm not sure if you know this but, I was good friends with your father and mother. They were good people Harry." He paused and started to stare out the window.  
  
"I was there when you were born. I can remember when your godfather held you for the first time."  
  
Both Harry and Remus were sitting now, Harry hanging on every word.  
  
"Who is my godfather?"  
  
"Sirius Black. He was killed along with your parents that night. He was the prankster, always looking for fun. I never saw him so peaceful and content until he held you. He loved you Harry, I remember him looking down at you then up at your father and he said, 'thank you James. For giving me such a wonderful godson.' That night he was watching you sleep and he asked me how he could love someone so much and if he would love his own children even more. I told him he couldn't."  
  
The elder wizard had to stop to wipe away the tears. Harry was surprised to find he had some as well. Before Remus could continue his trip down memory lane someone knocked roughly on the door and opened it.  
  
"Potter? Good, you're awake. The headmaster would like to see you." Snape didn't bother to stick around and see if he listened.  
  
Clearing his throat Harry stood up and headed out the door. Walking out into the corridor he looked both ways before turning around.  
  
"Um, how do I find Professor Dumbledore?"  
  
Remus smiled and walked toward the door.  
  
"He will probably be in his study. Come on, I'll show you the way."  
  
)-(  
  
Rubeus Hagrid was walking out of his hut with dead chickens over his shoulder. Hogwarts grounds were misted with rain that had lazily came down early that afternoon.  
  
Walking into the castle, Hagrid felt the pressure of the almost eerie silence on all sides. Something didn't feel right, but the half-giant couldn't pinpoint the feeling.  
  
Hagrid jumped as a screech owl came flying through an opening at the top of the ceiling making a horrible noise. He watched the bird cautiously as it dropped a letter on the staff table then it burst into flames.  
  
)-(  
  
Getting ready to head for order headquartes, Professor McGonagall was surprised to see Hagrid bursting through her classroom door. He was out of breath when he reached her desk, but handed the letter over.  
  
"What is this?"  
  
"I'm not sure professor, it just arrived. I would suggest taking it to the headmaster first."  
  
Keeping it sealed, McGonagall looked at him with wide eyes.  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"The owl burst into flames as soon as it dropped off the letter."  
  
Without replying the deputy headmistress grabbed a bag a started to speed walk out of the castle, Hagrid following.  
  
)-(  
  
Harry followed Remus through a solid oak door way. The room, like all the others, was beautifully furnished and warm, it felt like a home. Spotting the headmaster, Harry sat in a chair facing him. Harry didn't realize when Remus left the room.  
  
"How are you feeling Harry?"  
  
"A little tired sir."  
  
The older man nodded slowly and clapped his hands. A house elf arrived instantly.  
  
"Please bring up some tea and toast Fay."  
  
"Yes master sir. Fay will be bringing it right away sir."  
  
Dumbledore waited as the house elf brought the food, asked if there was anything else she could do, and left, before speaking again.  
  
"I wanted to make sure you understand everything or need any questions answered before I left for the evening."  
  
Harry thought for a while before finally wondering how he was found in the first place.  
  
"Well just one question right now sir."  
  
Dumbledore remained silent as Harry continued.  
  
"How did you know I had left my aunt and uncle's? How did Snape find me?'  
  
"Professor Snape, Harry. We found out you went missing when Arabella Figg informed us. As for finding your location, you have to ask Severus himself."  
  
'Yeah right.' Harry thought and could barely even imagine himself approaching Snape willingly, let alone asking him a question. Suddenly a realization hit him.  
  
"Arabella Figg? Mrs. Figg?"  
  
"That's right Harry. She is a witch, and an active member in the order."  
  
He couldn't believe it. That batty old lady was a witch! He didn't have much time to think about it though as his transfiguration professor and Hagrid ran into the room.  
  
"Albus, this arrived at Hogwarts, I have reason to believe it's from a sorce of dark magic." McGonagall said all of this very fast and Dumbledore stood up and gently took the letter. All four of them stood around a small table. Very carefully Dumbledore tapped the piece of parchment with his wand and it unfolded showing nothing but jibberish.  
  
Harry paled instantly. The older wizards looked at him then back at the letter.  
  
"Harry what is it?" Dumbledore asked then saw the fear in his student's eyes.  
  
"It's from Voldemort."  
  
TBC 


	8. Intervention and Betrayal

**Eye of the Storm**

Chapter 7 Intervention and Betrayal

All eyes were on Harry as he looked over the letter again.

"How do you know that Harry?" Dumbledore asked looking at the letter himself. Harry, in turn, looked at the adults like they were mental.

"What do you mean? It says so right here."

McGonagall moved in to get a closer look but what she read was all jibberish. "Do you mean you can read this?" She asked, Harry nodded.

"Well, what does it say?" She pushed and Harry began to read out loud.

_"Dear Professors,_

_Dark houses with no light can radiate the brightest sunshine. Man, woman, and child bring on the flames of life or death. Secracy is for the gifted, not the foolish..."_

Suddenly the door burst open and Snape stood there, wand at the ready. "Accio letra."

The letter flew out of Harry's hands and into Snape's. When he had the letter he floded it and set it on fire. Harry grabbed his forehead and gasped in pain. Dumbledore helped him to the couch before turning to Snape.

"Please explain yourself Severus."

"When I heard that Minerva and Hagrid had come running in with some sort of parchment I knew it was from the Dark Lord. When I was called for a meeting he told me and a few others that he was going to use it."

Harry's eyes were set on Snape and his mouth was open. His potions professor was a death eater? Dumbledore seemed calm but McGonagall and Hagrid looked confused.

"What exactly was that, Severus?" McGonagall asked looking at the ashes of the letter then back at Snape.

"If the boy would have finished reading that, the Dark Lord would know exactly where we are."

Dumbledore looked sich at just the thought of it. Walking over to Snape, he put a hand on his shoulder and lead him out of the room. Harry sat in silence.

McGonagall closed her eyes and sighed before turning to her student.

"I'm sure, Mr. Potter, that you have a few questions."

Harry looked from his transfiguration teacher to Hagrid, they obviously both knew of Snape's other 'job'.

"Why is Snape here? I mean, shouldn't he be in Azkaban or something? Why is he allowed to teach when he's a death eater?"

"Severus _was_ a death eater when he was younger. Since then he has become a spy for the order." McGonagall explained then added, "Professor Dumbledore trusts him completely."

"He's too trusting." Harry said and walked out of the room.

Hagrid stood by the fireplace and watched the flames as his threw the ashes of the letter in. "So close professor. He could get so close with jus' a letter."

Minerva shook her head and left the room.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dumbledore and Snape entered the room at the end of the hall. "What is Voldemort's condition Severus?"

"He is weak, I would assume death eaters would have arrived, if I was a stupid man."

Dumbledore took a moment to analyze Snape's words.

"You think Voldemort himself would have come?"

Snape nodded, "Yes, he may be weak but he still would have been here. I don't think he would want to miss it. What I suggest we do is..." But he was cut short as the door burst open and Hagrid stood there.

"Death eaters, there are death eaters on the street. Headmaster, they know where we are! They must know!"

Snape left the room at once while Dumbledore stood looking toward the window. Possibilities of how they knew where headquarters was located, all seemed impossible. The one that made any sence to the headmaster was the fact that there was a traitor in the Order.

"Get everyone together." He said and the order was no sooner out of his mouth then Hagrid was already gone. The first priority on Albus's list was to get Harry to safty. Walking out of the room he saw the teenager standing in the middle of the hall.

"Harry, come with me please." He said calmly and extended his hand towards the younger wizard.

"What's going on professor?"

"There are death eaters on the street, we must get to safty."

Harry's eyes darted to the front door where he was sure a death eater would be waiting to take him to Voldemort.

"What about everyone else, do they know? Will everyone get out?"

"Yes, yes my boy, no need to worry."

Harry thought that this was the perfect time to worry; he was going to say so but Dumbledore took his shoulder and guided him into a fireplace. "Now Harry, grab a handfull of this powder and speak very carefully the place you want to go."

Harry took the handfull and said 'Hogwarts' before disappearing in a flash of green fire. Not too long after he left headquarters did he land on the floor in the great hall. He was all alone in the huge castle he called home. Smiling at his surroundings his face grew grim as he looked toward the fireplace, no one else was coming.

TBC

I hope I still have some people out there who will read this. I was reading a Snape fanfiction the other day and I knew I had to finish this one. It will be finished...Some day.

Steph


	9. Harry's Haven

**Eye of the Storm**

Chapter 8 Harry's Haven

The seconds seemed to be hours as Harry waited alone in the Great Hall. There was still no sign of the others and Harry's worry mounted. 'Maybe the death eaters came,' he thought to himself, 'maybe they didn't get out in time. What am I going to do?'

"You alrigh' Harry?"

Harry turned around so fast he almost lost his balance. Hagrid stood there, walking toward him.

"Hagrid, how did you get here? You didn't come through the fireplace."

"I came out in the hospital wing. When you use floo powder to get to Hogwarts it transports different people to different places. There are probably enough places so that no one will end up coming out of the same place."

Harry didn't really care at the moment, he was just so happy to see someone else.

"We're supposed to wait in here for Dumbledore, then we'll know for sure what is happening." Hagrid said and sat down at the Gryffindor table, looking at Harry.

McGonagall came in next and looked relieved to see Harry there, safe. More members followed, finally ending with Snape and Dumbledore.

"As you all are now here I will inform you that death eaters did not find headquarters but they do know that it is on Kling Court, so we must relocate. As for the moment, we will be expecting some more members this evening. Everyone can get a room to stay in then we will leave in the morning for our new location. Sleep well."

Dumbledore watched as everyone headed for their rooms and his eyes rested on Harry. So much was expected of one person and such a young person.

"Harry," Dumbledore called out " I will excort you to your room."

He nodded and followed the headmaster down the long coridor, up the stairs, and into the Gryffindor common room.

"Please get some sleep Harry, we will be moving in the morning."

Harry nodded and watched as Dumbledore left the common room.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Snape waited outside next to the picture of the fat lady. The pain in his arm was growing and he was torn between waiting for Albus or going, most likely to get tortured for his tardiness.

"Severus, we need a new location for headquarters instantly. I'm afraid that we have a traitor, and we must get that person out of the castle." Dumbledore's expression and the look in his eyes asked all the untold questions.

"I will do all that I can headmaster."

"Good. Please be as quick as you can. Time is of the essence."

Snape nodded and walked away, toward the big front doors.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Harry, it's us. Are you here?"

The noticable female voice floated up the stairs from the common room. Harry jerked his head up from his note pad and ran downstairs.

"Hermione?"

When Harry reached the bottom of the stairs Ron was the first one to greet him.

"Hiya Harry, guess what, Scabbers did some magic the other day."

Harry looked at the rat in Ron's arms and smiled. His friend had been trying to get his rat to show any sort of magic at all.

"That's wonderful Ron. Hi Hermione."

Hermione waited while Harry and Ron greeted eachother.

"Hi Harry, how's your summer been?"

Harry shrugged and looked toward the fireplace. "It's been interesting. See, first I was at the Dursley's and when they kicked me out Snape came to take me to the Order. Then, death eaters show up on Kling Court, so we all moved here until tomorrow when we will move to the new headquarters."

Ron and Hermione looked at eachother for a moment before looking back at Harry.

"Well, my mum and dad just got letters about the Order today. Dumbledore said he wanted people with families to come last, just incase something happened." Ron said, looking around the room. "My brothers are here too. Mum left Ginny with family."

"I got a letter personaly. Not for the order meeting of cource but to come to Hogwarts. My parents will be coming later in the summer. This is all really strange." Hermione said and crossed her arms.

Scabbers jumped out of Ron's arms and ran up to the boy's dormitory.

"I think he's got the right idea." Ron said following his pet. Harry heard him mutter a small 'night', before Hermione walked toward the girls dormitory.

"I'm going to sleep too. Good night Harry, it's great to see you again."

Harry waved and went upstairs to bed.

"Hey Harry, do you really think it's that bad? Do you think You-Know-Who will come back to power?"

Harry took off his glasses and sat down on his bed. "I don't know Ron, I really hope not."

"Well if he does you can just do the same thing you did last time."

"Yeah," Harry said sarcasticaly "Nothing."

Ron fell asleep moments later.

Something made the hairs on the back of Harry's neck stand up 'it's nothing' he said to himself and fell into a light sleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The mark on his arm kept sending bolts of pain up and down his body. Snape decided to check on the areas around order members houses. Arabella's was the only one not surrounded my the magical community. I would have to do.

Pulling a piece of parchment and an old quill out of his robe pockets, Snape scribbled a not to Dumbledore.

_Temporary, A.F.._

_S.S._

He knew that was all Dumbledore would need. Giving it to an owl, Severus went to the edge of the wards around Privet Drive and vanished.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What is your reason for missing my meeting Severus?"

The cold, meacing voice rose out of what seemed like nothing. Voldemort was unhappy and Severus was the one at the other end.

"I was indisposed, my master. I needed to do work for Albus Dumbledore."

"That is no excuse! Crucio."

Snape fell to his knees without crying out. He suspected that his nerve endings were all but fried.

"Rise."

Very carefully Snape stood, unsteady on his feet.

"Crucio"

Again Snape fell to the ground, this time almost letting out a small scream. The curse was lifted.

"Stand up."

He did.

"You know the concequences of missing a meeting Severus. For your sake, let's not have it happen again."

"Yes my lord."

"Get out of my sight."

Snape bowed and walked slowly out of the forrest. This was the first time he made it out without collapsing. Reaching the bounderies, Snape watched as the sun started to rise. He was alive, for a little while longer.

TBC

It might be a while for the next chapter so here is a little taste.

Chapter 9 Privet Drive

Severus's head snapped up at the sound of her voice. She was indeed familiar, but he couldn't place her. Something in the way she carried herself, almost proudly cought his attention as well. He _had_ seen her before, but where?


	10. Privet Drive

**Eye of the Storm**

Chapter 9 Privet Drive

Harry woke up alone in the dormitory and put his glasses on. The sky outside was a dark grey and the open window let cold air in. Pulling the blanket up around his chin Harry felt comfortable and content; something he hadn't felt since he stepped into Hogwarts for the first time. He heard Ron coming up the stairs and tried to relish, for one more moment, perfectness.

"Harry? Hey mate, you awake?"

"Yeah."

"Well, my mum's here to take us to breakfast then to headquarters."

Harry sat up, his legs dangling over the side. Headquarters, he was about to go back to his old life of worrying about Voldemort and if he was going to die the next day. Sighing, Harry stood up and pulled on his robe before heading downstairs.

Molly Weasley was sitting on one of the couches in the common room when Harry came down. She saw him and pulled him into a hug.

"Harry my dear, how are you?"

"Fine Mrs. Weasley, just wonderful."

'Liar.' He thought to himself

"Great. Well children let's go get some breakfast before we leave." She said, hurrying the three out of Gryffindor's common room.

The only time Harry had ever seen the castle this empty was during the Christmas season when it felt like he was the only student left in the whole school. Even then, one or two students could be found. Now, walking the endless halls he felt as if there was no one else but them on the entire earth. It almost scared him.

The silence was hurting his ears and Harry caughed, startling Ron and Hemione.

"Well, here we are." Molly said and they walked into the Great Hall. One table was out and Harry saw everyone who was a member of the Order in the area. At least one hundred witches and wizards sat around the table.

Dumbledore sat at one end. "Welcome. Please have a seat and we will begin."

They did and enormus amounts of food appeared on the table. They were unusually quiet as they ate, no one had much of anything to say; at times the silence was uncomfortable. Harry was about to get up when the doors opened and a women came into the great hall.

"Ah, Pende, how nice of you to join us. Please." Dumbledore said, motioning to an empty chair.

"Thank you sir."

Severus's head snapped up at the sound of her voice. She was indeed familiar, but he couldn't place her. There was something in the way she carried herself, almost proudly. He _had_ seen her before, but where?

"Go now and pack what you need for the days we will spend away from home. Then we must get to headquarters." Dumbledore said and stood, following Arabella Figg out of the great hall.

Mundungus followed next, then one by ne other members left the hall. Severus, however, stayed behind, watching Pende.

"Come om Harry, let's get our stuff."

Ron pulled Harry out of his chair and ran out of the hall, Hermione on their heels.

"What's the matter Ron?"

He turned around, red hair flying in his face.

"Did you see Snape? I couldn't be in the same mile radius with him."

Harry raised his eyebrows and Hermione scrunched up her face, deep in thought.

Harry finally broke the silence. "What are you talking about Ron?"

"His stare, something that I've seen believe me. But, something seemed darker."

Hermione shivered and looked at Ron, "Who was he staring at?"

'Um, that new order member. Penny or something."

Harry looked up, "Pende?"

"Yeah, that's it."

Hermione dismissed it saying Snape hates everyone and that he just wants everyone to think he was a terrible person. Which he was.

Harry however, remembered having to leave Kling Court because of a traitor, possibly, and most likely, a spy. He remembered McGonagall telling him about Snape being a death eather and now a spy for the order, but what if Snape was decieving Dumbledore and not Voldemort? What if he is the dangerous one and Pende was suspicious?

Harry made a mental not to talk to Ron and Hermione about it when they were alone.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The sickening feeling he had in his stomach the night he left the Dursley's returned as Harry realised that headquarters was on Privet Drive. 'Probably one of Snape's sick ideas.' Harry thought to himself and followed Ron into Mrs. Figg's house which seemed to triple in size.

Dumbledore and many of the members, including Lupin, had been there the night before, putting extra protections around the house and even around the street.

Dumbledore welcomed them and Molly told the three to go upstairs while they had a metting. Harry was already heading up the stairs before being told, he needed to talk to Ron and Hermione.

Turning the knobs on a few of the locked rooms Harry found and open study and went in. Ron and Hermione followed.

"I think Snape is the spy."

Ron sat down on an overstuffed couch and dug some Bertie Bots Every Flavored Beans out of his pockets.

"You know he's a spy for the order right?" Hermione asked, looking from Ron to Harry.

"Yeah." They both said in unision.

"But what if he's decieving us? The whole order, Dumbledore? What if he's truely loyal to Voldemort?" Harry asked Hermione who had made her way over to the window which overlooked the drive.

"I don't think so Harry." She said thoughtfully, "I mean, if he was you think he wouldn't have saved you last year."

Ron nodded in agreement, since his mouth was still full of jelly beans. Harry sighed silently and went to sit on the top of the desk that sat up against the wall. Before he even got close, it moved suddenly, scaring all of them.

Harry looked to Hermione. "What's in it?"

"I don't know."

"You don't think it could be dangerous do you?" He asked.

After a moment Hermione shook her head, "no, I don't think so."

"Leave it alone Harry." Ron yelled, swallowing the candy. "You don't know what's in it. Better safe then sorry."

Harry agreed with him and walked to the couch, away from the desk, and whatever was inside.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"We must figure out what to do with Harry the rest of the summer." Dumbledore said, looking at Severus.

"I couldn't care less what you do with Potter." The potions professor said, crossing his arms infront of him. Then, too late, he realised his mistake. Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling viciously.

"No."

"Severus, Harry needs to be protected. You can provide that protection, besides, Voldemort and his death eaters wouldn't suspect you."

Snape was walking toward the door.

"No."

"Severus consider this your next mission." Dumbledore said and not another word was spoken about it.

TBC


	11. The True Death Eater

**Eye of the Storm**

Authors Note: I wanted to know if you wanted Severus to be Harry's biological father or just his adopted father. You can tell me what you want in a review or direct e-mail. At the end of next week I will let you know which won. (Please also tell me if either way would make you stop reading this.)

_Chapter 10 The True Death Eater_

The order stayed at Figg's for the rest of the week. By Saturday Dumbledore was expecting more death eaters or maybe even another letter. He knew the spy was waiting for the right time to strike again. Lost in his thought it took the headmaster a moment to realize someone was knocking at his door.

"Do come in."

Severus entered and sat down on the chair opposite Albus. The elder wizard noticed the almost weakening demeanor of the other. Snape seemed to have lost weight rapidly, and the dark circles under his eyes became more noticable at the obvious lack of light he had been getting. Dumbledore made a mental not to ask if he had been called to a meeting later. Now was not the time.

"Headmaster,"

Dumbledore looked up at the pause, it was if Severus was waiting for permission to continue. He nodded.

"Last night there was a death eater meeting. I recognized a female voice."

That statement confirmed his suspicions that he should have realized from the beginning. Dumbledore shook his head, he was becoming an old, impressional, weak wizard. He was too trusting, that much was certain. Because of his oun stupidity he risked the lives of every single order member who trusted him and followed him, sometimes even blindly into the unknown. He raised his head to look at his spy.

"Pende."

Snape nodded, "I do believe that is our traitor headmaster."

"How can you be so sure?"

"The meeting last night was purely general, to check up on the progress made to find the whereabouts of Harry and the order's headquarters. The Dark Lord was pleased to hear that many of his followers from the past have escaped from Azkaban after the dementors were released. Others came with news of people who were loyal to you. I'm afraid they are going to be targeted if they haven't been already. As for Pende, while we were at Hogwarts I knew I had saw, or rather, heard her somewhere before but I couldn't place her. She gave her report and told the Dark Lord of this place. When he asked me I had to confirm." Snape said the last part quietly.

Dumbledore nodded and stood. "How can we be certain she is the spy? Anyone could assume you as well."

"She is faithful to the Dark Lord, wouldn't you be informed if she was a spy for the light?"

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, and, as a matter of fact, I'm the only one who is supposed to assighn people to spy duty. I want you to know that you are my only spy. I have complete faith in you. You, are my only source of information to the plans of Voldemort."

Snape closed his eyes, "Thank you Albus."

"You are welcome my boy. Now, to more pleasent matters. Harry will be in your care until school starts."

Snape rolled his eyes. Anything concerning Potter was not pleasent. "When would you like me to take him?"

"Let us deal with our small problem first. I will contact Cornelius Fudge."

Snape smirked this time. The minister of magic is so blind to everything concerning Voldemort that the Dark Lord could take over the world before he realized, or accepted his return.

Dumbledore seemed to be reading Snape's mind. "We cannot take these matters lightly. If she is indeed the spy, certain steps need to be taken."

Severus nodded slightly and stood, Dumbledore following. They passed the study that held three of thier students. Niether party noticed the other.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The dest had stopped moving and Harry lost interest. "What should we do?"

Ron shrugged the best he could as he laid on his back. Hermione continued to look out the window. Harry was perplexed, he was away from the Dursley's and better yet, he was with his two best friends. He was bored.

"I'm going to go see if Mrs. Weasley wants any help in the kitchen. See you later." Hermione said, walking down stairs.

Ron and Harry sat up in the dusty room and after a while decided to play wizard chess.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Snape and Dumbledore were sitting on one side of the table waiting for Pende who was called for a personal meeting with the headmaster. Snape was quiet, staring at the door. He was going to be taking Harry James Potter to his manor and take care of him. Something poked and proded in his mind, and the feeling wasn't pleasent. Three soft knocks brought Snape out of his reverie.

"Please come in." Dumbledore called kindly.

Cornelius Fudge walked in, along with another member of the ministry.

"Albus." The minister acknowleged the headmaster then turned to the man next to him. "This is Collin Mean, head of the interrogation department as well as head of security, as you well know."

The man looked at Snape who met his gaze and held it effortlessly. The two wizards knew eachother and didn't trust the other at all. Collin had captured three death eaters during a raid many years ago. One of them was Severus. Not knowing Albus appointed Snape as a spy, Collin took him to the ministry before Severus was shiped off to Azkaban.

"If you will please take a seat Minister, Mr. Mead, we will begin."

"Where is the accused Dumbledore? Surely it's not Mr. Snape here."

Albus looked at Fudge and shook his head, "No, of course not. Severus is here to bring some evidence forward."

Collin eyed the potions professor suspiciously, it was fortunate that he brought the truth potion with him.

"Now, you say this woman, Pende is her name? Well, she didn't come up on record at all. I'm not even sure she exists."

This was news to Albus, he pulled up all of Pende's files himself, she was infact real. It was necessary for a full backgound check to become a member.

Severus watched out of the corner of his eye as Dumbledore closed his eyes briefly to calm himslef. Snape leaned over and was about to ask what was wrong when the doors opened and Pende walked in. Severus sat up straight and watched as she hesitated before taking the seat that Dumbledore offered. It was interesting how much emotion she was showing. Maybe Severus was wrong, maybe the voice he heard was someone elses. Fear was evident on her face however and as she locked eyes with Snape she paled slightly. Maybe he wasn't wrong. Maybe he was right on target.

"Miss Clion, as you know, there is a leak in the order." Dumbledore started off looking into her eyes. "I have gotten reports that it may be you."

Pende was thinking quickly. Snape in the room hindered her a bit but this was nothing she couldn't handle. The minister was sitting beside her, but she didn't feel pressured, she actually felt more relaxed. The man next to him though, who was it?"

"I assure you Mr. Dumbledore, I have not been disloyal to you or to the order." Pende said with more truth than it was.

Severus leaned forward. "You are a death eater are you not?"

Pende was a relatively new and young follower of Voldemort and she raised her chin defiantly at Snape's question. " No. I am not."

"Then you would have no objection to showing us you forearm."

Pende smiled. "Not at all." She then pulled up the fabric concealing her arm. There was no sign there. Cornelius looked at Dumbledore sharply. Severus however, wasn't convinced.

"Finite Incantartum," he said slowly.

Rapidly, a dark spot appeared on her arm, it got more noticeable until it showed the mard of a death eater. A skull with a snake coming out of it's open mouth.

Mr. Mead stood up to put Pende into custody.

"No! It's not me, it's him! He has been passing information to the Dark Lord. I became a death eater thinking it could help the order. I knew Severus was one himself. Why don't you check his arm?"

Severus had already rolled up his sleave revealing the dark mark.

"See! I told you."

"We already know Miss Clion. Severus is a spy for the order, not against it." Dumbledore said sitting back in his chair.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"I appointed him."

"How do you know he's not going against you?"

Dumbledore answered truthfully "I trust him."

"You trusted me too."

"She has a point Dumbledore." Fudge said looking at Severus. Snape glared at the minister.

"I have a way to finish this headmaster." Collin said, opening his bag. "A truth potion."

Dumbledore nodded and the potion was administered to both Severus and Pende.

"Question them Dumbledore." Fudge said irritably.

"Miss Clion, are you a death eater?"

"No."

The answer came as a shock to everyone in the room, including Dumbledore. He shook it off and focused on her again.

"What is your name?"

"Marideth Weaver."

Dumbledore relxed slightly and continued to question her. "Miss Weaver, are you a death eater?"

"Yes."

"Are you a faithful servant to Lord Voldemort?"

"Yes."

"Have you been giving information over to Voldemort?"

"Yes."

Dumbledore nodded, satisfied with the answers he got. "There you are minister, from he own mouth. Are you satisfied?"

Fudge shifted in his seat, looking at Snape who had a strange look in his eyes. They were calmed and glassy looking, as if he couldn't see.

"No. What about him" He asked.

"Very well." Dumbledore said and turned to Severus while Merideth was put into custody.

"Is your name Severus Snape?"

"Yes."

"Are you a death eater?"

"Yes."

"Are you loyal to the Dark Lord, Voldemort?"

"No."

"Have you been passing information over to Voldemort?"

"No."

Dumbledore was going to stop wth questioning when Fudge stepped in.

"Have you killed for the Dark Lord?"

"Yes."

"Cornelius this isn't necessary, Severus was omitted at his trial."

The minister of magic stared at the calm almost comical look of Severus Snape. "Very well Dumbledore, we will leave with the accused. Good day."

Dumbledore nodded and gave Snape a counter potion.

"Where is the minister?"

"He left with Miss Weaver."

Snape looked at Dumbledore, and eyebrow raised. "Who?"

"Miss Clion."

Snape nodded and felt terrible pain in his arm, in the exact place of his death eater mark. At the same time, Harry grabbed his forehead. This wasn't a normal death eater call. Voldemort was mad.

TBC


	12. In Separate Directions

**Eye of the Storm**

Chapter 11- In Separate Directions

Severus stood in the presence of the Dark Lord for almost an hour with his fellow death eaters. Voldemort had called a meeting when he learned of Pende's capture. There was a sense of anxiousness in the air as they waited for their master to speak. When he did, everyone shivered.

"One of my most loyal followers has been captured. I want her out of Azkaban." He said looking at Lucius Malfoy.

The man bowed, "I will get her out my lord."

"Very good. If you do so you shall be rewarded. However, if not, you will be punished."

Lucius nodded and shifted slightly where he stood.

Severus had his eyes closed, praying that he would not be called upon.

"Severus, come here."

The bottom of his stomach dropped to his feet as he came closer to the dark lord.

"I need more potions. Strong potions. Make them for me."

"Yes my lord. I am at your every wish and command." Snape added the last part for emphasis.

Voldemort simply nodded "Good, get out of my sight."

Severus stood, bowed low to the ground, and went to stand in his previous spot.

Voldemort looked at his followers. All were loyal to him in his eyes and losing one made his hate grow for Dumbledore.

"Crucio."

He would teach his followers to keep each other out of the ministry and Dumbledore's way. Even if they learnt it the hard way.

"All of you out of my sight. I want to go forwards not backwards. Well, what are you waiting for? Go!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was sitting at the kitchen table the next morning when Snape came in. His potions professor looked terrible. His robes looked loose and his face was drawn in. Harry tried to catch his eye but Severus didn't even glance his way. Harry found that odd, usually Snape was saving a nasty look for him even if it was from across the room.

Molly came rushing in when she was done packing. Seeing Severus sway slightly she went over to him.

"Sit down Severus, I will get you some breakfast."

"Don't bother, I have some important things to do for the headmaster so,"

"I don't think so. Sit. Eat." She said glaring at Severus. Harry found it funny when he did sit and waited to be fed. Mrs. Weasly was only a few years older then him and they both attended Hogwarts at the same time.

"Harry dear, do you want milk or juice with your breakfast?"

"Juice is fine Mrs. Weasly thank you." He said and was surprised to find Snape looking at him, a blank expression on his face. Harry looked away and concentrated on a small hole in his pajama sleeve.

"When you're done eating gather your things and put them by the fireplace." Snape said off handedly as he relieved Figg's owl of the Daily Prophet.

"Why?"

"Don't ask Potter, just do."

Harry was going protest but Mrs. Weasly sat a plate of food in front of both of them, silencing the talk.

Snape barely ate and then stood up to leave. Molly watched as he left, scowling at his plate.

"That man will be the death of himself. He needs to take better care of his needs."

Harry looked back at his own plate and found that he lost his appetite. Standing up, he walked toward the stairs to gather his stuff like Snape said.

"Harry you come sit and finish your breakfast." Molly said, pointing to his empty chair.

"I'm not hungry Mrs. Weasly, honest." Harry said looking her in the eye. She turned to clean the table off.

"Okay dear, but please eat a good supper."

Harry nodded, promised her he would, and left the kitchen. He took the stairs slowly, wondering where he could possibly be going. Dumbledore hadn't told him they were moving to a new headquarters. Maybe it was just him leaving. Maybe they were sending him back to the Dursley's, but that didn't make any sense either, he could easily walk. Opening the door to the room he shared with Ron, he saw that his friend was packing as well.

"Oh good, I thought I was the only one leaving." Harry said, feeling slightly better.

"I'm going with my mom to some island, I think. My dad and the rest are going to Egypt. I think Dumbledore is coming with us."

Harry was confused, why would Dumbledore split up the Weasly's? He was about to ask what else Ron knew when the door opened and Hermione came in, her trunk following her.

"You're leaving too then?" Ron asked, only to point out the obvious.

"Yes. McGonagall is coming with me back to my house. She's going to put wards on the house and explain to my parents what's going on."

Harry was eliminating people right and left. Dumbledore and the Weasly's will be in different countries. McGonagall will be in muggle England with the Granger's, and he was sure other members would be busy with other projects. Maybe they thought he didn't need protection. Or maybe he was right to begin with. He was going back to the Dursley's.

As if to answer all questions Snape appeared in the doorway.

"Ready Potter?"

Harry looked over at his trunk, he hadn't taken anything out except for a few clothes.

"Almost professor."

Snape looked at him then opened his mouth to speak. "Hurry up. I don't have all day."

When Snape was out of earshot Ron looked at Harry, a pained expression on his face. "Sorry mate, I didn't know you would be staying with that greasy git. Maybe I can owl you once or twice before school starts.

Realization crossed Harry's face. "Snape? I'm staying with Snape!"

Ron and Hermione didn't know what to say. Without thinking about it, Harry packed his trunk, grabbed Hedwig's cage and went downstairs. Snape was waiting for him by the fireplace.

"Finally ready Potter? Took you long enough, get in. Don't worry about your trunk, I'll send it along after you."

Harry didn't say anything and grabbed a handful of floo powder. "Um, professor? Where are we going?"

Snape rolled his eyes "My manor."

"Oh." Harry said and threw the powder saying 'Snape Manor.'

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry shot out of the fireplace and landed in a very well furnished room. After brushing the soot off his robes he moved aside, waiting for his trunk.

Moments later his trunk came flying out of the fireplace. Harry sat it up and dusted it off. Looking back at the fireplace, he wasn't expecting to see Snape standing there.

"Follow me."

Harry obeyed and followed Snape up some stairs and down a long hallway full of doors and portraits. Finally they stopped at a door toward the end of the hall and Snape opened it. Harry stared in shock at the large bedroom that he was staring at.

"Put your things in there. I will come get you in an hour and show you the rest of the house. Tell you where you can and cannot go. Be ready."

Harry sat his trunk down and looked around the spacious room. It had dark blue wallpaper with black trim, the windows had long thin curtains and the floors were wooden. A bed sat against the wall with comfortable looking bed sheets, a desk and chair sat on the opposite side. Other furniture consisted of a dresser, a lounger chair, and a lamp. Harry took another look around and noticed how bare it actually looked, even though all of this wouldn't have even come close to fitting into his room at the Dursley's. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad, if Snape left him alone for the rest of the summer.

For some reason Harry highly doubted it.

TBC


	13. Somewhere to Live

**Eye of the Storm**

Chapter 12- Somewhere to Live

During the hour Harry had to wait he thoroughly inspected the room. He found that, along with the dresser there was also a spacious closet, even a specific place to hang shoes. 'Too bad I only have one pair of shoes.' Harry thought to himself before heading for the windows. He was shocked to find that the curtains were made of a very light material, he recognized it at once to be the kind that Aunt Petunia prized and only hung in her bedroom. Gently pushing them aside Harry looked at the scenery. A forest extended as far as he could see toward large hills in the distance. A small lake sat behind the house next to a good-sized greenhouse, no doubt holding all kinds of poisonous plants.

Harry laughed at the thought of Snape on his hands and knees pulling weeds out of his garden. His potions master simply didn't remind him of a gardener. The voice behind him made Harry jump.

"Ready Potter?"

Harry turned to see Snape standing in the doorway, his face expressionless.

"Yes professor."

"Follow me then." He said shortly, walking down the hall.

Harry rolled his eyes slightly before running out of the room and following Snape down the hall.

"Every door that is locked is so for a reason. Don't open them. There are four floors, counting the basement, one above this one. There is no reason for you to go up there, nor is there a reason for you to be in the basement."

Harry was silent as they walked the long hall to the stairs. When they got to the main floor, Snape showed him the dining room, library, study, more rooms that he was forbidden to enter, and the back door which lead to a beautiful backyard. Harry wondered why someone who lived alone needed such a large manor, then he realized it must be one of those old magical family traditions.

Snape lead him outside and they walked in silence for a long while until they stopped suddenly. "This is where you should go if I am out and there should happen to be a breach in the wards around the house." He said and took his wand out and waved it. A small shack appeared. "It is protected with only a cloaking device so as not to draw attention to it. If you should happen to be inside, or anyone for that matter, would be cloaked as well. However, I don't need to explain to you that although cloaked, you can still be felt and heard."

Yes, Harry knew that. During Christmas the previous year he had got a package containing his father's old invisibility cloak. He almost got caught wearing it by Snape himself while out in the castle late one night.

When he looked up Harry saw Snape watching him, as if waiting for an answer.

"Yes professor, I understand."

"Good. When we get back to the house it will be time for lunch. Breakfast will be at 8:00, lunch at noon, and dinner will be at 6:00. I expect you to be there, if your not I will assume you are ill and I will call Madame Pompfry to come check on you."

Harry nodded but didn't say anything. As they made their way back to the house a wonderful smell reached Harry's nose. It was shocking at first but he quickly got over it. Snape obviously had a house elf.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lunch was as good as it smelt and Harry wandered the house looking for his room. Snape had left him during lunch mentioning something about making potions and not to bother him. So now he was left to entertain himself. Not that he could see Snape trying to entertain him. The image of Snape wearing a jester costume and telling him lame jokes made Harry laugh.

Snape Manor was larger on the inside than it looked, more than once Harry found himself in the room he started in. Deciding to head to the right this time Harry walked down a hall that held portraits of the Snape family. It was almost like a life-size family tree.

At the beginning was Patricia Wise and Glenn Snape followed by their four children and the one that continued to Severus. Names like Malfoy, Goyal, and Black speckled some of the nameplates. Eventually the families grew smaller as fewer children were born. Harry could have sworn he saw someone with the last name Weasley before he got to Alexander Snape and Melanie Telos. The portrait after them was empty, the nameplate read Severus Snape.

Harry frowned when he realized that his potions professor would most likely never get married, let alone have a child. The Snape family line would end. 'It's for the best.' He thought to himself, 'Who would want another Snape anyway?'

With that last thought Harry walked a little farther down the hall until he reached the stairs. Going up one floor Harry saw the door to his room open. Relieved that he found his way around, Harry walked in and moved to open his trunk.

"It has been quite a while since I left you in the dining room. You haven't been gorging yourself I hope."

The way his potions professor spoke told Harry very clearly that he wasn't at all interested in his well-being. He was just there to be an annoying bastard.

"No. I just got lost for a few minutes." Harry said, meeting Snape's unfriendly gaze.

"I already showed you around once. Make sure it doesn't happen again."

Harry only slightly nodded before Snape crossed the room. "I will be in my lab the rest of the evening. You are to eat your dinner then come back to your room for the rest of the night." Snape went to leave but turned around, "Your name has no meaning in this house Mr. Potter. I couldn't care less who you are and what you're supposed to do."

Harry watched the door for a while fully expecting Snape to reopen it and verbally slash him again. It didn't happen.

TBC

I think I'm leaning towards having Snape be Harry's biological father. If that bothers you please let me know.


	14. Where Loyalties Lie

**Eye of the Storm**

**Chapter 13- Where Loyalties Lie**

"Lucius come here."

The death eaters were gathered together in an abandoned building circled around Voldemort. It was a small gathering however, only about twenty members.

"Yes my Lord?" Lucius asked, his voice steady as he walked toward the evil wizard.

"I have been given very disturbing information. It seems," he started looking around at each of his followers, "that there is a traitor in our mist. I have my oun suspicions."

Lucius knew what the dark lord was implying and he stood his ground. "Do you my lord? Who is it you suspect?"

"You Lucius."

At that the elder Malfoy started to shiver in fear.

"I assure you my lord I am faithful only to you. How can I possibly proove it to you?"

Voldemort was silent for a long time before he pointed his wand at the death eater, "Crusio."

The curse went on for three long minutes until Voldemort began to get tired of Malfoy's screams.

"Now Lucius, I will tell you what you can do for me. If truely you are not decieving my you will find who is. Furthermore, if you come across the boy, don't hesitate to curse him, no matter who he is with. If you fail in this, your fate will be decided by me."

Lucius struggled to get up, when he was on his feel he bowed to his master.

"I will not fail you my lord."

"For your sake, I hope not."

Voldemort dismissed his death eaters then traveled to another small area where he would call others.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was getting ready for bed when he heard Snape's bed room door open and shut. Opening his own, Harry saw his professor walk quickly toward his study. Waiting a few minutes, Harry didn't hear or see Snape so he walked carefully, not wanting to make any noise. The study was empty.

A perplexed look crossed Harry's features. 'Snape wouldn't leave me alone would he?' He asked himself. He was about to get his answer.

The fireplace came to life with a flash of green fire. Not knowing if he should be in there, Harry walked out into the hall and saw a man with long blonde hair step out. The man reminded Harry strongly of someone, but he couldn't place him.

Deciding Snape probably wouldn't want his 'friends' to know he had to take care of the-boy-who-lived, Harry went back in his room and shut the door quietly.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius stepped from the fireplace in Severus's study, instantly his sences were hightened. There was nother unfamiliar or different about his fellow death eater's house, but something didn't sit well. Lucius walked around the study looking in cupboards and checking in drawers, not exactly sure what he was looking for.

A click of a lock brought Lucius's suspicins up. Then he noticed it. The silence. It was indeed quiet in the house but he felt another persence. He almost instantly dismissed the idea of it being a house elf.

Steping out of the study he walked in the direction of the bedrooms. Lucius knew Severus lived alone and would never allow company if it could be helped. 'Maybe it can't.' Lucius rationalized.

Stopping short of Severus's private rooms he looked acreoss the hall to the three spare bedrooms. Checking all of them he found two unlocked, the other however, was locked.

Taking out his wand Lucius mutter a spell.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry locked the door and went to look over some of his summer assignments. The only teacher who didn't give them summer work was Quirrel, for obvious reasons. Taking out his quill and a piece of parchment he made a list of the most important classes starting with Potions and ending in Charms.

Hearing the door open and close a few rooms away Harry quickly pushed his stuff off the desk and covered it with his invisibility cloak before hiding under the bed. Harry wasn't a minute too soon as he distinctly heard someone whisper 'Alohamora' and open the door. It was the same man from the study.

Harry instantly got suspicious, maybe this man wasn't supposed to be there, after all, Snape was gone. The man spied Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage and looked around the room. Harry had a feeling that the man was trying to hear or even smell him. A fearful shiver ran down his back when the man started in his direction.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus was standing among other death eaters in a very dense part of a wood. After giving his report on the happenings within Hogwarts and the order, Severus gave Voldemort the potions that he was required to make. Two of them the dark lord drank, the other three was tested on a muggle who had been captured by Stanley Lastrange.

The muggle, a young female about twenty years old, stood shaking among the dark wizards. The vials were shoved in her hands and she was forced to drink them.

Severus knew what was about to happen. The first one sent a burning sensation through the body at a relatively slow pace. The second was a paralyzing drug that worked instantly. The third Snape thought was the worst, it was a nerve intensifier, the body would respond unnaturaly to the slightest touch.

The death eaters watched in sick satisfaction as the muggle woman screamed and begged for her life. Voldemort laughed as he watched her suffer before muttering the killing cuse almost unconsciusly. He was still laughing when he called for Severus. The potions master approached him.

"Well done. You may go early to prepare me more potions."

Severus put on a mask of pride and bowed to the dark lord. "Thank you my lord. Your potions will be ready within the month." With that he left.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius was sure he heard something move around the bed as he stared uninterested at the obvious adolecent objects around the room.

"Come out come out wherever you are."

Harry didn't even breathe.

"Lucius."

The blonde wizard spun around, surprise on his face. "Severus, I thought you were summoned by our lord?"

Snape didn't say anything he simply looked around the room.

"Well, do you ignore him? Whose side are you on Severus?"

Snape narrowed his eyes and shifted his gaze to the other wizard. "How dare you ask me about my loyalties. I do all I can for our lord. What do you do?"

Now it was Lucius's turn to look offended.

"I will be second in command as soon as I find the traitor."

Snape mentally flinched but showed nothing on the outside.

"Well I wish you luck on finding someone to frame for your unfaithfulness Lucius."

Malfoy took out his wand but Snape was faster.

"Expelliarmus!"

Harry watched under the bed as Snape cursed Lucius Malfoy. He didn't know which was telling the truth, but he did know he had to contact Dumbledore.

"Severus this is idiotic, we're not two year olds."

Snape still had his wand out, pointed at Lucius.

"If we are on the some side Severus, tell me where Dumbledore hid Potter."

"Don't be dense Lucius. Albus doesn't trust me that much. I do know where the Weasleys are however."

Harry held his breath, he coudn't believe what Snape was about to do.

"What would I care?"

"Ron is Harry's best friend. Perhaps the boy would want, revenge."

A sly smile crossed Lucius's face. "He would fall right into our hands."

Snape grined.

"Severus I'm sorry I ever doubted you. Where are they?"

"Egypt. Come into the study and I'll give you the direct coordinants."

Harry watched the exchange from under the bed and he had the distinct feeling Snape knew he was there.

Waiting a few minutes, Harry crawled out from under the bed and felt his stomach clench. He was being protected by a death eater.

TBC


	15. The Hunt

**Eye of the Storm **

Chapter 14 The Hunt

The hot Egypt sun bared down on three wizards as they stood inside one of the pyramids that was their protection. The roof had been destroyed many years ago and the only protection came from that which the wizards put on themselves. Two of them held on to eachother and shut thier eyes tight. The other, older wizard, watched intently as the sand around them danced. A man, another wizard was standing not three feet away from them looking in all directions, seaching in all nooks and crannies. He did not find the other wizards.

Albus Dumbledore let out a soft sigh as his trust reached a full hight. Severus didn't let him down. Looking over to Molly and Ron Weasley he thought his heart would burst. Protection and loyalty was what his potions master was best at.

* * *

Severus Snape sat in his study looking over the map and the directions he gave Lucius as the wizard made another unexpected appearance.

"They were not there Severus! Someone must have tipped them off." He said and paused remembering the odd things he saw in the bedroom. "There is no one else here is there?"

"No."

Snape's responce was immediate and to the point, he didn't waste time on bickering with someone who couldn't and wouldn't be swayed.

"Fine then, I will report to my master. You should do the same. We must find the spy."

Snape simply nodded and continued to study the map he knew like the back of his hand. Lucius let himself out and Severus went to put up additional wards around the fireplaces.

* * *

The floor was getting to by quite uncomfortable as Harry lay there, but for the first time he was truly and deathly afraid of his potions professor. Sure in the past he had been scared and shook up by the cold, aloof man, but he was never alone and unprotected with him before.

Laying his head back on the floor, Harry jerked upward and regreted it as his head made contact with the bed frame. He heard, or rather felt, through the floorboards, someone coming.

Crawling out from under the bed Harry grabbed his wand and stood with his back against the wall. It had to be that other man, Harry hadn't heard him leave and he hadn't heard the door to Severus's study open.

The door finally was creaking open when Harry lowered his wand.

"Mr. Potter, what are you attempting? Anyone would have seen you upon entery, therefore have the upper hand. I assume you weren't going to hex me?"

"No professor. Who was that other man?"

Snape knew Harry would ask, it was only expected. "None of your business."

Harry was about to respond but intelligently held his tounge, it wouldn't do him any good to accuse Snape of helping someone find and kill his best friend even if it were true.

Looking at the grandfather clock that stood adjacent from him Severus looked back to the boy.

"It's getting late, sleep Mr. Potter."

Harry watched as his professor left the room. Knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep, the young wizard picked his invisibility cloak off of his school things and started to read a book about transfiguration in the early fourteen hundereds.

* * *

"FIND POTTER, FIND THE SPY! THAT IS YOUR MISSION! YOU ARE NOT TO BE LOOKING FOR HIS USLESS FRIENDS!"

The forrest went unnaturally still at Voldemort's outburst. Lucius had indeed went to give his report to his master and was gravely disappointed and scared.

"I was attempting to reason master, that perhaps if we caught one of his classmates we could use him as bait."

"That is why it's not your job to do the reasoning, it's mine. If that would work, I would suggest it. But tell me Lucius, who's life is more important, who would Dumbledore protect?"

"Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter." The Dark Lord repeated. "That is who he would protect, not some worthless boy!" Voldemort sighed. "Leave, and find the boy's relatives, it's time we start putting fear in the whole word, not just ours."

Lucius nodded and bowed until his nose was in the dirt. Leaving the forrest, the wizard was thanking Merlin over and over that he was not murdered.

The only problem was, Merlin wasn't listening.

TBC

Wow, realy short I know. More to come, not to worry.

**Next Chapter: Dark Magic**

_Snape is seen with Harry._

_Voldemort is still very unhappy._

_A new headquarters is found, much Harry's dislike._

_And a truth is known by one._


	16. Dark Magic

**Eye of the Storm**

Chapter 15- Dark Magic

The dark night sky concealed the sight of the black owl that flew over England. It's brown eyes were intent on it's destination and the bird didn't even flinch at the fire that burned below as he passed over Privet Drive. He flew over lakes, towns, villages, and forrests before hovering next to a window and rapping loudly.

Severus Snape looked up at the window and back down at his coffee cup wishing the owl would go away. It was a little pass two o'clock in the morning and he was getting a rather painful headache, the insistant tapping was annoying him and Snape got up and walked over to the window.

The owl flew in, dropped a letter on the table and flew off again into the night. Picking the letter up Severus looked it over. There was no writing or marks on any kind on the outside so with extreme caution the potions master opened it.

Looking at the last line he sighed a breath of relief before reading it.

_Dear Severus,_

_We have found a new headquarters and you are to bring the young boy there. I will arrive where you are early in the morning. _

_I am very grateful for you and all that you do for this cause. You are a wonderful asset to the light and never forget that._

_On a lower note I have recieved word that Number Four Privet Drive, where Harry grew up, has been destroyed by death eaters. His aunt and uncle have been murdered and the boy has been sent to live with other relatives._

_You will need to inform Harry and please be somewhat sympathetic, they were all he had._

_All My Hopes,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Snape re-read the letter before setting it on fire. That old man always had a way of ruining his day before it even started. At least he was getting the boy out of his house for the time being. Thinking it over, Severus hadn't seen Harry at lunch or dinner, he hadn't seen the boy at all for the past few days.

Going against his oun wishes, Snape stood up and walked up the stairs toward Harry's room.

The door was closed when he reached it and Severus strained his sences. There was nothing out of the ordinary that he could detect but it was very quiet.

Opening the door slightly he looked in and saw the bed empty. Quickly opening the door the rest of the way he scanned the room and found the boy asleep at his desk, his body hunched over his charms book.

Looking at the rest of the room Severus wondered how many nights Harry had done this. Falling asleep over your homework couldn't be a good habit. Pulling out his wand Severus spoke a series of spells. Making no move or expression he walked out of the room and pulled the door closed.

Harry Potter was sound asleep in the oversized bed and cuddled into his pillow.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry woke up at looked around, he didn't remember putting himself to bed the night before. His charms book was still out and opened on the desk and he wasn't in his pajamas. Shaking off the feeling that was creeping into his stomach he sat up and saw that it was seven in the morning.

Shutting his eyes Harry wondered why someone would want to live in darkness without the sun. His room was as dark now in the early morning as it was at night. Straining his ears Harry listened for his potions professor. He didn't want to get out of bed until he was sure Snape locked himself away in one of his rooms. Not hearing anything for a few minutes Harry got out of bed and changed his clothes before going downstairs to the kitchen.

The halls were empty and when Harry looked into the kitchen he didn't see anyone. Sighing a breath of relief he went in and a house elf was at his side in a second.

"What can Margo get Harry Potter this morning?"

Before Harry was able to reply a dark, cold voice answered for him.

"Get Mr. Potter something light, we will be traveling this morning."

"Very good Mr. Snape sir." Margo said and vanished.

"Have a seat Mr. Potter." Snape said, waiting for the adolecent to sit at the table.

Harry wasn't sure what his potions professor was like in the early mornings but he was sure it wasn't pleasent. So, smartly, he sat.

"I have some news Potter." Snape started, not exactly sure if this was the right approach. "I recieved a letter from the Head Master telling me that your relatives have been murdered. However, your cousin has been relocated."

Harry stared at his fingers for a moment wondering if he should pinch himself. Was he dreaming? "You mean my aunt and uncle are dead?"

Snape narrowed his eyes "No Potter, murdered means that they are on vacation."

Just then Margo returned with some toast and orange juice for Harry.

"No thank you Margo, suddenly I'm not very hungry."

Snape rolled his eyes. "Oh come now Potter. Surely you've been through deaths before."

"None I can remember sir. It doesn't matter anyway but, where will I go during the summer?"

"I'm sure Order Headquarters will be suitable by next year. Possibly even Hogwarts. Now you can leave your things here while we meet with Dumbledore. He is coming to take us to the new Headquarters."

"Yes sir." Harry said and continued to look at his fingers.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Around noon Severus's fire turned green as Albus Dumbledore arrived. The elder wizard had a tired look to him and Harry wondered if he had any sleep the night before. Looking at Snape Dumbledore regarded him, then Harry.

"Well," He said after much hesitation, "Shall we be off?"

Snape and Harry stood, then followed the head master right out the front door.

"Head Master, shouldn't we be traveling with more security? Perhaps invisible, I've been under the impression that my house is being watched."

"Perhaps Severus, then again, if we just disappear now anyone watching my find it suspicious."

The other wizard nodded slightly and Harry just walked forward until they turned a corner and all three touched an old car tire. They were gone.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'Port Key, why didn't I try to control myself?' Harry thought, felling his stomach start to churn. He hated port keys and all he wanted to do was get sick. He didn't even realise it when they arrived at Headquarters.

Snape however, noticed the house that he was told was destroyed.

"We fixed it up in a hurry. Everyone who lived on the street had to have their memories modified anyway. Couldn't have them asking why a house that was always there was missing." Dumbledore said.

So he wasn't imagining it. Headquarters was at Number Four Privet Drive.

"Severus."

His thoughts were interrupted with the sound of the old mans voice.

"Yes?"

"I need to talk to you. It's time."

The potions master looked at the sky when he answered, "time for what?"

"The truth." Albus said those two words with so much fatigue Snape wondered if he was going to collapse.

"About what?"

Dumbledore waited while Harry entered the familiar house, still oblivious.

"The truth about your son."

Snape was sure he heard wrong, rolling his eyes he started to walk forward. "Albus, I don't have a son."

"Yes you do my boy. I'm going to make this very quick to the point for I need to get my sleep, and I don't need any arguments from you right now." He said seriously and paused. "Your son is Harry Potter."

TBC


	17. The Son

**Eye of the Storm**

Chapter 16 - The Son

Snape just stood there, outside number four Privet Drive with his mind a blank and his mouth opened. Harry Potter was his son? How could that be possible? Every kind of sick thought ran through the potion master's mind. How was he going to tell Harry? Was he even going to? What about his 'job'? What about Remus Lupin? Were the Slytherin's going to declare war?

Dumbledore saw the distress on the younger wizards face and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Come my dear boy you look like you just saw a ghost. Finding out you have a son should make you happy not distressed."

"Happy? How can I be happy when my son is Harry Potter!" Snape said, his voice unnaturaly low and calm. "How do you even know anyway?" Snape said a rise of hope coming to his chest. Maybe Albus was going to yell "April Funny Day!" or whatever that stupid holiday was.

"Lily told me."

Snape rubbed his eyes and headed for the house, Albus not far behind. When he opened the door he was relieved when Harry wasn't anywhere in sight. "Let us go upstairs to my office so we can talk about this."

"I thought you said you were very tired."

Dumbledore smiled and headed up the stairs. "I feel revived."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In sixty seconds Severus Snape's life turned upside down. He had a son, great. His son was Harry Potter, not great.

He sighed heavily and wished Voldemort would kill him when he was summoned again. He didn't even care if it was a painful, long death. He just wanted to die.

The worst part about it was that Lily even knew he was the father. When Dumbledore told Snape this his heart about stoped. Lily knew that he fathered her child and she kept it. He remembered when he and Lily were together but it was just a fling. It was something stupid they did, a spur of the moment type thing. She was upset and worried about the rise of Voldemort and Snape was the only one there for her.

"Stupid girl." He said to himself quietly. She knew he was a death eater but she also knew he didn't want to be.

Lily of course regreted it the next day crying and saying how she hated herself for being unfaithful to James. It was only one time and it never happened again. But once was all it took, and now here he was with Harry Potter, the son of himself, Severus Snape.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was sitting in the kitchen with Remus when he realized where he was. He was back at his aunt and uncle's. He felt his face drain of color and his head flet light. "Remus, why are we here?"

The older man turned to him and almost gasped when he saw Harry's face. "Harry what's the matter?" He asked, crossing the room and putting a hand against his head.

"Why are we here?"

"This is headquarters." Remus said slowly and summonded a glass of water over to the table.

"I know, but why here?"

"Oh. Dumbledore reasoned that lightning only strikes once in the same place. Since death eaters were already here and did their job why would Voldemort retrace his steps?"

Harry stared at his cup of water for a moment, "Yeah, that makes sence."

Mundungus came in and sat at the table. "Hey Harry you hear the one about the flying bikele and the muggle riding it. No, well it was a female muggle and,"

"Mundungus what are you rambling about?"

"Oh hi Lupin, I didn't know you were here. I was just telling Harry about this joke, you heard it?"

Lupin got another glass out for the other wizard and nodded his head. "yes I have and Harry doesn't need to hear it." He said and gave him the look.

"That's okay Remus, I think I'm going to go outside to get some fresh air anyway."

"Okay Harry be careful and stay around the house."

Harry nodded but felt annoyed, where else would he go? The adults all made him feel like he was worthless, like he couldn't take care of himself.

"Hold on there a minute Harry, I just remembered, Dumbledore wants to talk to ya. He's upstairs in his office."

Changing direction Harry walked up the stairs and went into what used to be his anunt and uncle's bedroom.

"Come in Harry, come in." Dumbledore's voice called.

Harry walked into the room and sat in a large lounge chair opposite of the headmaster. There was no one else in the room and Harry wondered where Snape had went. He did remember his potions master coming with them.

"I have some news Harry. You will not be staying in Snape manor anymore this summer. You will be staying here with us until school starts. During the holidays you may either return here or stay with Severus. Next summer however is too far in advance to worry about where you will be staying but I assume you will be staying with Severus again."

Harry didn't feel like arguing and he would rather be at Snape Manor than at this place that held so many bad memories. "Yes sir."

"Good good. Well you will see Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley on the train to school on the first of Septemeber and you will start your second year like everyother year. Now, it's getting late, the sun seems to be against us today. Go to bed Harry and sweet dreams."

"Goodnight Professor."

Dumbledore watched as the boy left the room. He and Severus discussed it and found it would be better if Albus was the one to tell Harry of his parentage. The older wizard simly couldn't bring himself to do it, and in his heart he knew it was Severus who should tell Harry, after all he was his father.

TBC


	18. Never Know

**Eye of the Storm **

Chapter 17 - Never Know

Harry had trouble going to sleep that first night at the new order headquarters. He was sleeping in his old room but it had been charmed to enlarge and he had furniture and a desk with a workable light to do his homework. To think that only hours ago this house was in ruins and his aunt and uncle were killed by death eaters made Harry shiver. Turning over in his bed the savior of the wizarding world fell into a restless sleep.

Down the hall Severus Snape was having sleeping problems of his own, though it had nothing to do with the house or the thought of death eaters. Rolling over on his back Severus thought of the first time he ever saw Harry. The boy was sitting at one of the desks in his classroom next to Hermione Granger. He looked so much like James Potter and all he could think about was how he was tortured by him and his cronies in school. Then, Harry had been so innocent and content and now Snape could tell the change in the boy as he met the Dark Lord last school year.

In a moment of parental instinct Severus knew that Harry could never know. The only ones who could was himself and Dumbledore. If the truth was known by Harry his subconscious would override the charm placed on him, or so Dumbledore said, and he would look like is true self. That could and would be dangerous to both.

The next few weeks of summer vacation were going to be long ones and niether Harry nor Snape was going to get any sleep.

THE END

Look For "_Gathering Clouds_" Part 2 of 'The Storm' Series.


End file.
